Blastoise
Blastoise (Japanese: カメックス Kamekkusu) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Kanto region, evolved from Wartortle and Squirtle. Blastoise is the version mascot for Pokémon Blue. Biology Physiology Blastoise are a large tortoise-like Pokémon with some features similar to those of its pre-evolved forms. Blastoise has a large blue body, cream-colored stomach, small fat arms and legs, and a large brown shell rimmed with white, featuring its water cannons. It is now noticeably bulkier than its previous evolutions. Like its pre-evolved forms, Blastoise has a shell which covers its entire body, which it can also be withdrawn into. Contrary to Squirtle and Wartortle, Blastoise has large water cannons are located on the top left and right sides. The water that comes out of the cannons is capable of punching holes through thick steel. Special abilities Blastoise, like Wartortle and Squirtle, can shoot out water, though not from its mouth, but from its large cannons. These cannons allow water to be shot at much greater force, which leaves them the backing force of all water attacks. Evolution Blastoise is the evolved form of Wartortle, when at level 36. Blastoise is the final evolution of Squirtle. Blastoise can futher evolve into Mega Blastoise using the Blastoisinite. Game info Blastoise first appeared in the Generation I games as the final evolved form of Squirtle. Blastoise are not obtainable in the wild and thus can only be obtained by trading in games where they are not received through events. A Blastoise is owned by Red in Pokémon Gold and Silver, as well as in their remakes. In the remakes, it is level 84, making it the strongest Blastoise to be owned by a foe. Its moveset with Red is Blizzard, Focus Blast, Hydro Pump and Hydro Cannon. Statistics Locations |redblue = Evolve Wartortle |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Wartortle |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Trade |gsrarity = None |crystal = Trade |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Wartortle |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl =Pal Park |dprarity = None |platinum = Pal Park |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Wartortle |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = None |xy = Evolve Wartortle |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=A brutal Pokémon with pressurized water jets on its shell. They are used for high speed tackles. |yellow=Once it takes aim at its enemy, it blasts out water with even more force than a fire hose. |gold=It It deliberately makes itself heavy so it can withstand the recoil of the water jets it fires. |silver=The rocket cannons on its shell fire jets of water capable of punching holes through thick steel. |crystal=It firmly plants its feet on the ground before shooting water from the jets on its back. |ruby=Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet. |sapphire=Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet. |emerald=The waterspouts that protrude from its shell are highly accurate. Their bullets of water can precisely nail tin cans from a distance of over 160 feet. |firered=It crushes its foe under its heavy body to cause fainting. In a pinch, it will withdraw inside its shell. |leafgreen=The pressurized water jets on this brutal Pokémon's shell are used for high-speed tackles. |diamond=The jets of water it spouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel. |pearl=The jets of water it spouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel. |platinum=The jets of water it spouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel. |heartgold=It deliberately makes itself heavy so it can withstand the recoil of the water jets it fires. |soulsilver =The rocket cannons on its shell fire jets of water capable of punching holes through thick steel. |black=The jets of water it spouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel. |white=The jets of water it spouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel. |black 2=The jets of water it spouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel. |white 2=The jets of water it spouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel. |x=It crushes its foe under its heavy body to cause fainting. In a pinch, it will withdraw inside its shell. |y=The pressurized water jets on this brutal Pokémon's shell are used for high-speed tackles. |or=Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet. |as=Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet.}} Spin-off game data |number = 013 |pokemon = Blastoise |group = Water |fieldmove = Rain Dance |pokeassist = Water |entry = It attacks by blasting water from the cannons on its back. |hp = 850 |onsight = Chases and attacks player. }} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Tough|2}} • 53 |Rain Dance|—|—|5|Water|Status|Tough|2}} • 60 |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water|Special|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 009 front.png |yspr = Y 009 front.png |grnspr = GR 009 front.png |Iback = Blastoise Back I.png |gldspr = G 009 front.png |gldsprs = Blastoise Shiny G.png |slvspr = S 009 front.png |slvsprs = Blastoise Shiny S.png |cryspr = C 009 front.gif |crysprs = Blastoise Shiny C.gif |IIback = Blastoise Back II.png |IIbacks = Blastoise Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr = RS 009 front.png |rbysapsprs = Blastoise Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr = E 009 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Blastoise Shiny E.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 009 front.png |frlgsprs = Blastoise Shiny FRLG.png |IIIback = Blastoise Back III.png |IIIbacks = Blastoise Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = DP 009 front.png |dpsprs = Blastoise Shiny DPPt.png |ptspr = DP 009 front.png |ptsprs = Blastoise Shiny DPPt.png |hgssspr = HGSS 009 front.png |hgsssprs = Blastoise Shiny HGSS.png |IVback = Blastoise Back IV.png |IVbacks = Blastoise Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Blastoise BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Blastoise BW.gif |bw2spr = Blastoise BW.gif |bw2sprs = Shiny Blastoise BW.gif |Vback = Blastoise BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Blastoise BW Back.gif |xyspr = Blastoise_XY.gif |xysprs = Blastoise_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback = BlastoiseBack_XY.gif |VIbacks = Blastoise_Back_Shiny_XY.gif }} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Gary's Blastoise Gary Oak was revealed to have a Blastoise in the episode The Ties that Bind, which was originally a Squirtle that he received as his starter Pokémon from his grandfather, Professor Oak. Gary used his Blastoise during the Silver Conference as his trump card to battle Ash Ketchum's Heracross, which it defeated with ease using Hydro Pump. It then put up a strong fight against Muk by using Rapid Spin, which made Ash withdraw Muk. After Ash sent out Bayleef, Blastoise finished things off quickly by using Bite. It, however, was defeated by Charizard's overwhelming Seismic Toss resulting in a loss for Gary. Cissy of the Orange League used a Blastoise against Ash in a race during the episode Fit To Be Tide. This race was one of the challenges Ash needed to overcome in order to get the Coral-Eye Badge. A Trainer named Neesha owned a Blastoise named "Shellshocker", seen in the movie Mewtwo Strikes Back. Mewtwo had a cloned Blastoise to fight Shellshocker. Before Gary Oak went to the Hoenn region he left all his Pokémon at his Father's lab except for Blastoise. *Blastoisetwo *Shellshocker *Cissy's Blastoise *Siebold's Blastoise *Sid's Blastoise *Jimmy's Blastoise *Aidan's Blastoise *Battle Park owner's Blastoise *Lola's Blastoise *Tierno's Blastoise Trivia *Blastoise bears a striking resemblance to another Nintendo character, Bowser from the Super Mario series. *The version mascot for Generation 1's Pokémon Blue which replaced Pokémon Green, which features Venusaur as mascot and was only released in Japan, for worldwide release. It's counterpart Pokémon Red, featuring Charizard as mascot, was released worldwide. *Out of Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise, Blastoise is the only one that is a singular type starter in Generation 1. * Blastoise shared the same species with Kabuto and Kabutops, Shellfish Pokémon. Design origins Blastoise's design seems to be based on a tortoise and tank. Etymology *'English': Blastoise's English name comes from a combination of the words "blast", in reference to its water cannons, and "tor''toise''". *'Japanese': Kamex (Kamekkusu in Romaji) probably mean Kame (tortoise) and "ex". *'French': "Tortank" comes from the combination of the words "''tortue" ''(turtle) and "''tank" ''(war tank). Gallery 009Blastoise_OS_anime.png 009Blastoise_OS_anime_2.png 009Blastoise_AG_anime.png 009Blastoise_AG_anime_2.png 009Blastoise_AG_anime_3.png 009Blastoise_XY_anime.png 009Blastoise_Dream.png 009Blastoise_Mega_Dream.png 009Blastoise_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 009Blastoise_Pokemon_Stadium.png 009Blastoise_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Green Army Blastoise.png 009Blastoise_TCG_Model.jpg Blastiose Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon